Alex's Five night's at Freddy's
by SammyTheBest
Summary: A story about fnaf. My first fic, please don't hate. I love to write and I hope this story will be good. Read on folks!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own five night's at Freddy's.

Alex's five nights at Freddy's.

Keep in mind, this is my first fanfic and I will most likely not be the best at doing it, but I'm giving it a try. This will probably including the first game, the second game, third game, and fourth game, as the sister location seems just all the more confusing. Thank you Da-Tenshi Setsuna for the inspiration for the story/encouragement to continue writing Chapter One,

The new job.

This is the story about how I, Alex, found out about Freddy's, and decided to take the job. Continuing with my story, I found out about the place after looking for a new job. I'd recently quit mine, because I had a very low income with it. Then again, mopping floors and doing dishes wasn't really my thing. I was looking through the help wanted ads. Job as a burger flipper? No. Job as a police officer? Again no. Guard for Freddy's? That sounds good to me. I called in and asked, and they said I could have a job interview the very next day. With that said, I hung up and checked the time. "Woah, it's three in the afternoon already? Geez, where has the time gone?" Well I'd better hustle to get ready for dinner with one of my friends. In about an hour, I was all dressed up and ready, and dinner wasn't till 5pm. So I wasted another 30 minutes playing around, and then went to pick up my friend. We went out to eat at a bbq joint, and talked. I mentioned the fact I'd signed up for the job, and my friend commented, "I wonder what it'll be like being the night guard?" I thought I'd be pretty tired, but what the heck, I'm going for it. So once dinner was over and I drove my friend home, I then went to bed early so I'd be ready for the interview.

I woke up early the next day, ate something and drove to Freddy's, where I saw a lady who walked up and asked if I was the new security guard. "I haven't been accepted yet, but I'm applying, yes" I said.

"Great, my name is Amy, I'd be happy to take you to the manager to talk about your job. We walked over back to the employee's only area. We then entered a door marked Managers Office. Once inside, my guide left and shut the door while I talked with the manager. His name was Scott, and he wanted to know if I was trained. When I replied no, He asked how much I'd work for. "Considering I was working 10 bucks an hour at my last place, I'd say I'm willing to work for 100 an hour. Plus free pizza and drinks during the night," I said. "That sounds reasonable enough. But instead of 100 an hour, how's about 100 dollars a night for five nights then an optional promotion." "Deal," I say. "Great, you start tonight at 12am. Your shift ends at exactly 6pm." "Okay boss, see you then," I reply. Great, I think to myself. Now my social life will die. Oh well. I start tonight so let's get ready. *Time passes slowly as he tries to sleep* Well its 11pm, time to go. I put on my purple uniform and my badge. I nuke a slice of pizza in the microwave and grabbed it to eat along the way. I hop into the car and drive over to Freddy's, unsure of what to expect. I pull up and it's really dark. I get out and walk to the front and see a dark figure. "Hey, what're you doing here boss?" "Just waiting so you have the keys," He replied. "Great, I'll go get settled in sir. Thanks for the keys." He then got into his car and left. I walked in and saw those animatronics. Nice place, little rusty animatronics though. I walked towards the back. I saw a sign saying Security - and I followed it to the office. Strangely enough, there was just a chair, monitor, 2 doors and light switches. And it looked like those bad boys used a lot of power. I sat down and waited for my shift to start. 12 am rung and I got a call on the phone. Or so I thought. I sat down and hit the call button. Turns out it was a recorded message.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night . "Oh boy, they sure didn't tell me that…. Okay Picks monitor up* Okay, it's all clear in west hall, and it's 3am already? Okay, west hall corner is ok. Supply closet… OH GOSH BONNIE IS RIGHT THERE! Slams down the door in preparation for bonnie to come. Oh well guess they weren't joking… *Checks time* its 5:30 already? Wow. Okay, only 30 more minutes…. Bonnie's back at the backstage, Chica and Foxy and Freddy are fine. I guess I have enough power so I'll slam down the door. Okay. *pulls up monitor* Okay, it's almost 6 and they're all in their places. Guess I'm done. Somehow, I kind of look forward to tomorrow night.

So guys, what do you all think? Not bad for my first fanfic. What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out. By the way, I plan on this being t because I might have a bit of gore, idk yet. So, hope you all enjoy. Till next time, Peace! *Edit* I went through and corrected some minor details, so I hope this is a better format.


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer* I don't own five night's at freddy's . Hey guy's, I'm here for chapter 2. If anyone has a problem with how I publish, I think you should take it up with me via pm. Anyway, any criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive and helps me build on the story. But enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2,

The second night.

As I woke up I remembered my first night. The helpful guy on the phone being one. Bonnie moving around being another, and not much else. I checked the time. It was late. I had just had a nice day gaming on my pc, and was ready for a nap. The time was 3pm, and I went to lay down. I woke up later and checked the clock. 10pm. Time to get dressed and eat something. I put on my purple uniform, grabbed my hat and nuked another piece of pizza from Freddy's. I got in the car while eating, and started to drive over to the pizzeria. My boss wasn't there, but I had the key. I unlocked the door, stepped into the place and locked the door again behind me. "Right," I phone rings and picks up as the 2nd recorded message starts to play. "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. "Okay, a nice shorter call.*Checks cam* Okay, Freddy and Chica are on stage, Bonnie is in backstage, Foxy isn't visible behind the curtain. Okay. Calm down. Nobody's near me. Right, now what time is it? 2 am good, we're almost done here. Okay, where are they now? *pulls monitor up* Alright this is manageable. Freddy onstage, chica in restroom, Bonnie backstage… I wonder where that pirate's cove is… ah there it is. Weird, that animatronic is peeking out already. Oh well. What time now… * 5:30* Okay, lemme just check the doors. Okay, nobody there. *pulls monitor up* Oh boy, Foxy is about to rush me…. And bonnie's about to enter.. Okay *slams door down* *Foxy can be heard banging on the door* Okay, 6 am baby, time to leave. Time to get some sleep.

This fic is going well so far. Alex has seen all four of the main animatronics, encountered 2 of them up close. Now it's time for Chica and Freddy, and then night 4 comes the Golden Freddy. Wonder how Alex will react to that call… If you're enjoying this, please like and review. Thanks, and this is Sam signing off from another exciting chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I don't own fnaf.

Here's chapter 3. Hope you're all enjoying it. Now for replies to comments.

eggsbenedict0725 Thanks for the encouragement, and I'm hoping that your fic comes out soon.

Now onto the story.

Chapter 3. The third night.

After a long tiring day, which Alex had been used to by now, he got some sleep in prep for the night. There wasn't much to that day, however he did spend most of it in sleep. At about 10:30 he woke up, and this is where our chapter begins.

"Thank goodness I set up my alarm clock, I might've kept sleeping." Oh well. *Alex goes to the refrigerator and grabs a container of Chinese takeout. As the food is warming up, Alex puts on his uniform. *1 hour later* After showering and eating, Alex drove over to Freddy's. Alright, so who else is coming for this nightguard tonight? He walked into the office without anything else happening. The phone starts ringing, and the recorded message for tonight plays. ''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side. "Well, I wonder what it would be like, having a endoskeleton shoved into me…. Best not to think about that." *Alex pulls up the monitor* Huh, this call seems to have lasted longer. It's 3 am already. Okay. Don't panic. Bonnie…. Is AT THE WEST HALL CORNER SHUT DOOR SHUT DOOR *Alex panics and slams down the doors* Phew, chica was at the east hall corner. I got her. Freddy is….. wait. Are those eyeballs? He must be in the dining area. Foxy is… CHARGING good thing I shut the door. 20 percent power, 4 am. Gonna chance it, *shuts both doors* Okay gotta have it hold out just a bit longer. *1:30 minutes later* 5 percent power. *20 minutes later* ZERO POWER. *Freddy starts to play toreador march* Well I'm doomed…. *6am chimes as Freddy tries to kill Alex* "Oh well, guess I'll just try again tomorrow. I will have you dead though Nightguard." Omg, Alex says, Did freddy just talk to me? Dear god I'm going insane. Well, lets hope I have better luck tomorrow…. I don't want to be caught. Well guys, how did you all like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, technically I have uploaded 3 chaps in one day so I think I'm almost done for today. Expect more Monday or Tuesday. Pretty creepy ending eh? I got the idea from Skylar's Five Night's At Freddy's. But anyway, this is Sammy, signing off. #LeoValdez4Life


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer. I don't own Five night's at freddy's*

Alight, Night four is up guys, and it's gonna be awesome! Happy thanks giving! #TeamLeo  
Night Four.

It was early the next movie, and Alex was tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep, and it was already 4am. "I'm gonna have one heck of a day," he said with a groan. Starting from when Freddy had grabbed him, he had been experiencing nightmares. But he did need sleep, so he kept trying. Finally, at around 11:30am, he gave up. Getting out of bed with a groan, he started the coffee maker and went to get something to eat. (Author's note, Yes the fact he keeps eating pizza is what you would call... a coincidence.) Naturally, he got some pizza. "One perk of this job is that I get some free pizza." Right, lets have some coffee. *A good while later* Okay man, I gotta go. Yeah, i'll be back on my xbox tomorrow. Yeah. Thanks. *As Alex hung up the skype call and turned the Xbox off, he checked the time* Holy crow, it's already 11pm! Oh how time flies. *Alex then eats, changes into his uniform and heads over to his job* Well, nothing intresting going on so far. *As Alex sits down and 12am rings, so does the phone* _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *._

 _You know...* **moan** * oh, no - * **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static** * *As Alex sits there quietly, he was in shock from the events in the call* "What. The. Crap." The night wore on, and Alex eventually got over his shock, mainly by being shocked by bonnie. *Alex screams as Bonnie jumps him* Oh god, it was just a hallucination, Alex said. *Alex pulls the monitor up and checks foxy, bonnie, chica, and Freddy. All are near to him, and foxy was getting ready to run. "Oh gosh, it's 5 am, 20 percent power, and they're all coming." *Alex pulls the monitor down, and shuts both doors.* "Oh lets hope it's enough power." *55 minutes later* *whooshing sound as power goes out* "Okay okay, it should be fine... just gotta make it 3 more minutes... *Freddy's jingle plays, taking only 2 and a half minutes* Oh no... *Footsteps heard.* I feel his heavy breath on me... *6am chimes* Oh god... *Alex sprints out of there* NEVER GOING HERE AGAIN! *As Alex gets to his car, only one thing was in his head* *Freddy... he didn't attack that fast... he tried to hold back... oh god.* _

_So everyone, there's night four. Bit unexpected, but thats that. Alex's reaction to that call though. Sounds like he already knew what happened *Grins evilly* We'll see. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and this is Sammy, Peace out! #LeoValdez4Life_


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I don't own Five night's at Freddy's. Do I really need to repeat this?

Alright buddies. Night 5 is here, and it's a doozy. Here's some replies to comments.

Da-Tenshi Setsuna Who knows, maybe Freddy will, maybe not. Although, compared to the style of storyline I prefer, he just might. Then again, maybe he won't. Or, here's a kicker, Alex may be **** (doesn't type the answer since I doesn't want to spoil)

Now then. Without further ado, HERE GOES NOTHING!

The house of Nightmares, spooks and scares

Night Five.

Alex awoke to more nightmares. There was too many to keep track of, but the few he remembered were along the lines of these. Running out of power, and having freddy jumpscare him. Hearing moans, and Bonnie and Chica jumpscaring him, and hearing running and having Foxy jump him. In all cases, he would see a red game over screen, with a bloody Freddy Suit in the backstage. He also faintly remembered something along the lines of nightmare versions of the animatronics grabbing him and shaking him. "Oh crud, now I've got to deal with them as well. This just never ends.. first actual animatronics, and now these." *Alex checks the time and sees that it is 12pm.* Alright, let me just eat something and go back to sleep. *Alex grabs (Of course nothing else,) a slice of pizza, nukes it and eats, then drinks some relaxing tea and goes to sleep. Cue the *Nightmares* Alex *woke up* but, he was not in his house. And it wasn't him. Somehow, he was… a child. He was in a bedroom, with a flashlight, two doors on opposite sides of the room, a closet, and a freddy plushie on the bed. As he started to wake up, he found a note saying NOT YET, LITTLE ONE. TOO SOON, BUT PERHAPS LATER. After seeing the note, he bolted upright in bed to his alarm clock going off. What a nightmare, at least I hope it was a nightmare. It was so realistic…. Anyway, no time for that. *Alex repeats his routine with eating, showering and dressing, then going to his work* "Alright guys, lets see just what you all have in store for me". The phone rings, and a demonic voice comes on, garbling interrupted with animatronic screams. "What the heck was that"? At about 5 am, when nothing interesting had happened other than Foxy charging, the power went out. "OH GOD NO, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS" *As the power turns out Freddy immediately starts his quickest jingle, finishes, and knocks Alex unconscious.* *Alex awakens groggily, but aware of what was happening, very loosely.* "Alright Tim, what should we do now?" "Dear god, Alex thinks to himself, are they… talking?" "Well I guess we'll just have to wait for him to come around, Freddy replies." Wait… the missing children incident…. Their reference to themselves with different names….. oh no. *As Alex quietly ponders what is going on, Chica starts to ask Bonnie something." Well, I sure hope this is the last one. I miss my brother dearly, and I hope I can eventually find him. Yeah, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy agree. Well, perhaps we can find him. Aye, Foxy says, we'll find him eventually David. I hope so Danny, Bonnie replies to Foxy. Arrgh, Anna, what time be it? It's about 5:50 am brother. "Alright, lets get this show on the road," Freddy says with a grimace. "Aye, and may it be the last one we need to stuff in a suit." *While they were talking, Alex had been inching his way out of the room.* "Where'd that guard go?" *The animatronics all look around, and can't find him as Alex had gotten away* "Darn, I was hoping he'd be THE ONE we've been searching for.." *As Alex drives home, his mind is filled with thoughts* Why'd they call each other those names? Why didn't they kill me? Why, Oh why did my siblings have to go missing there? And what where they talking about, their missing brother?.

Well guys, hope you all have enjoyed this…. Interesting chapter. It's very different than some I've read, and anyone who has a decent bit of imagination can realize just what ties I've been setting up this whole time. Trying to get the night guard, their names, apparent self awareness. Well, tune in next time, if there will be a night 6. #TeamLeo. Again, hope you all enjoyed and this is Sammy out, PEACE!


	6. Story time with Sammy!

Hey guys! It's Sammy here, and here's another DISCLAIMER! I don't own fnaf, Scott Cawthorn does.

Now that that little pleasantry is over, here's a storyline chapter. Now you may be asking, "Why Is he doing this?" Isn't story supposed to be secret? The answer is, I'm gonna solve for you a very tough question in this chapter. Now some may be scratching their heads as Freddy's behavior has changed from I'm gonna kill you to Him being haunted. Now, here's the answer! Magic. LOL jk, the actual answer is from that night onwards, the storyline branches off. Two separate universes, one legit, and one fake. I'll let you guys figure out which one is which. Now I'm gonna go re-read my chapters and make sure I'm not screwing the storyline up rn xD. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that little piece of information. Thanks for reading this tiny little chapter. Sammy out, PEACE! #Teamleo4life


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own fnaf**

 **So guys, how'd you like that story branch? For now, this is going to be the main storyline. I will create a new fic for the other storyline (The one where they become friends) For now, you guys get to deal with alot of nights that will be super in depth. This one will pick up right where we left off, with night 4 ending. Without further adu, let us go!**

Night 5.

*Alex's Perspective*

Well gee, I sure do hope that I can continue to survive! After all, it's very, very, very tough and i've already lost half my sanity seeing as I'm having a conversation with myself inside my head. "I'm loosing it Mom." I'm currently on the phone with my mother, talking about my new job as I continue to write this journal. Some may ask why I write things like this, sometimes in my perspective, sometimes in 3rd person. I just find it relaxing to write before I fall asleep. "Mom, I know that my job isn't the best but I just need the money. Yes yes, I know, I can get just about half as much just by taking a job at some Burger King, but I need the money faster. Besides, I normally sleep during the day anyways, so what's not to dislike? Of course, the animatronics are creepy, and I don't like how they hunt my butt down, but I still need the money. And that much money is really, really good. Alright mom, I'll quit after this week. Yes yes, okay. Goodbye mum. **(A/n At this point it should be clear this fic won't last past the first 7 nights. So, instead of simply putting this fic onto the story, I'm going to keep them together. This is really just a prelude to night 5 of what I am calling the Attack chaps, where at the begining of each chapter I will state whether it is a friendly chap, (Friendly for short) or a attack chap, (attack for short). Now that this is over, lets go back to our story!)**

*Alex's Perspective*

It's almost time for my shift to start. After that call with my mother, I didn't have anything else intresting happen. Other than I started to hang out with a old friend. She goes by a nickname, Sel. She was helpful, but I haven't hung out with her in ages. Anyways, we were playing on Mario Kart, and we had a bit of fun. But now let's cut to the chase.

At the start of the night I knew instantly that something was wrong. When I entered the building, nothing looked wrong, but I had a bad feeling. Then, when I got into the office, settled down, and opened the monitor I saw why I felt wrong. It was 1am. I looked around for the animtronics, but I couldn't find a single one. I checked the hall lights, but there was nothing. Rather than sit in my office with alot of fear, I went out with a light and decided I could outrun the animals. I couldn't find any, but when I went into the backstage there was a suprise. All 4 of them were in there, waiting for me. They all ran at once towards me, and I noped away to the office. With a milisecond to spare, I hit the door buttons. "How about no?" I checked the time, and suprisingly it was 5:30. That was lucky. Unluckily, there was 20 percent power. I heard banging on the door. 10 percent power, 5:50. More banging. 5:59, and power goes out. I sat still, not hearing steps. Then with a whirring noise, the power came back on. Not a moment too soon, because Freddy was right in front of me. With a sigh, he left. "That's one night I'll have nightmares about.

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a decently long chapter, and for all who are wondering about the new additions, No I will not go in depth in the Attack chaps about Alex's mom, and his old friend, Sel, will reappear in the friendly chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. Peace out!_**

 ** _#Teamleo4life._**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I don't own fnaf, and I will nevah own it.

Now I bet all of you who read this are thinking… I thought this author was dead. And I am, no worries. But I figured a year was too long to go without a chap. Apologies. Anywho, time to get right back into the story. :D #TeamLeo.

Night Five.

(Alex's perspective, his house, 12pm.)

Alex took a long sigh. He had been trying to get to sleep, but nightmares from last night plagued him. He had horrible visions of animatronics trying to get inside. Strangely enough, he seemed quite a bit shorter, and it wasn't his office. He couldn't remember a whole lot, and it was quite confusing on the whole. He finally decided that getting up would be the best choice, so that he could eat, and possibly take a sleeping pill. Alex got up out of his nice, comfy bed. He walked down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. *Now what am I going to eat,* he thought. Looking in the fridge, he saw a variety of nothing. A little milk, and some leftover Mac n Cheese were all that was in there, along with a couple moldy pieces of fruit. After throwing out the fruit, he grabbed the Mac n Cheese and put it into the microwave. A little while later, he was relaxing on the couch in front of his TV, watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, (A/N I know it's called Philosophers Stone in E.U but here in the States it's called Sorcerer's Stone, so deal with it.) Eating his food Then he took a pill and went to bed for the time being, dreading going to work. Little did he know, work was the least of his worries…..

And cut. Sorry for that cliffhanger, but cmon, it aint nearly as bad as my previous (One entire year) cliff hanger. So, now to address some different issues. Number one. I am NOT dead, not even close (although sometimes I wonder). Number two, this story isn't over yet. Number Three, I do owe you guys an apology for the long wait. Thanks for sticking with me. Peace out!

-Sammy. #TeamLeo


End file.
